1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of explosive devices for humanitarian elimination of unexploded ordnance, and more particularly to a novel explosive package which is a safe and effective tool for controlled detonation or blow-in-place disposal of land mines and unexploded ordnance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there is a need to provide innovative techniques for land mine and unexploded ordnance neutralization and removal using powdered or liquid explosive materials employing sympathetic detonation techniques. The destruction of mines in place, whether buried, surface or above ground, is rapidly becoming the accepted method of permanently neutralizing unexploded ordnance including bobby-traps, land mines or the like. In the past, liquid explosive foams have been used. Such liquid explosive foam incorporates nitro-methane-based foam employing the use of aerosol technology and emulsion science. The energetic component comprises approximately 90 percent of the foam material. Although such foam explosives have been successful, other packages or devices for disposing of or neutralizing unexploded ordnance are needed for humanitarian demining. In humanitarian demining, it is generally accepted that upon detection of a land mine, for example, "blow-in-place" techniques will be used to neutralize the threat. This is generally done with high explosives, such as C-4, TNT block or the like or by directed energy, such as employing a shaped charge attack. The use of these techniques also has its drawbacks, including: the costs associated with the logistics of handling high explosives, the possible safety factors involved with placing explosives directly on an exposed land mine and the like.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a humanitarian demining delivery system or device for neutralizing unexploded ordnance which may employ a two-component explosive material that can be transported separately and combined at the site of the unexploded ordnance for subsequent detonation. Such use of a two-component explosive material package must have the ability to properly separate or seal one component from a second component during transport while being adapted to accommodate introduction of the second component to the first component at the unexploded ordnance site followed by installation of a detonator which can be remotely actuated.